memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Resurrection (episode)
An alternate version of Vedek Bareil arrives from the "Mirror Universe" seeking refuge. Summary It seems to be a normal day in Ops when O'Brien detects an unusual transporter signal. A strange version of Bareil Antos then materializes directly into Ops and takes a bewildered Major Kira hostage. He proves to be inoffensive (his disruptor is not even working), and he is finally convinced to try to make himself a new life on the station instead of fleeing. Even though the mirror Bareil gets strange looks from all around, he begins to adjust himself to life on the station, and even Kira has a hard time sorting out her feelings for him. The two share more and more time together, and even though it is clear that the visitor is not a duplicate of the former Vedek Bareil, Kira is attracted to him. The man who didn't even think of spirituality in his former life pushes his interest as far as to try an orb experience. When all seems to be unfolding for the better, the mirror universe version of Kira visits Bareil and, at that point, we learn that all of Bareil's previous behavior was only a plot to steal the Orb of Prophecy and Change and return to the mirror universe to use it to unite Bajor and act as joint leaders of a rebellion against the Alliance. However, the following scenes show an ambiguous version of Bareil. He doesn't know where his loyalty lies any more, clearly influenced strongly by his "new" life and his orb experience. Quark is even able to notice that the man is tormented by something and warns Kira about that. When Bareil goes ahead with his plan, Kira is waiting for him and reveals her disappointment by what she discovered. Even if mirror Kira arrives in time to save the game, Bareil finally decides against stealing the orb. Nevertheless, he still decides to go back to the mirror universe because he doesn't think he will be able to change lifelong habits at such short notice. He tells Kira that the vision he had was about a happy life on Bajor with her and that he really believed that could work for a time, but finally realized that he really belongs to the mirror universe. Memorable Quotes "I'd be very disappointed if you didn't find the major… intoxicating. After all, she is me… Or the next best thing to me." : - Intendant "It is an amazing resemblance. Put you in a Vedek's robe and no one would know the difference." "Believe me, there's a difference." "Not to the paying public." : - Quark and Bareil "I take it you like him." "Let's just say I like the idea of you with him. But I'll tell you one thing, Major. You'd better brace yourself. You're in for a rough ride." : - Kira and Quark "Nerys! Oh you look as beautiful as ever!" : - Intendant Background Information directs Philip Anglim and Nana Visitor on the set of "Resurrection"]] *This episode features a reversal of the standard mirror universe episode format insofar as the story involves someone from there visiting the normal universe, instead of the other way round. It also differs from the traditional mirror universe format (at least for DS9 mirror universe episodes) in the sense that no Ferengi are killed in this episode. *Ira Steven Behr has commented on this episode: "I think part of the disappointment that some fans felt with the episode is due to its placement in the season. After the six-parter and the wedding, an episode like "Resurrection" seemed almost like an afterthought. But any episode with Nana Visitor can't be all bad. I think she did a lovely job. And though I don't think it's the best episode we've ever done, I believe we've done worse." http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/community/chat/archive/transcript/1366.html He has also stated, "I knew we were going to get hammered for ''whatever show we came up with after the war arc and the wedding episode. People were going to say, 'This is what you're doing next?' It's that feeling of letdown after you've done something big. It was bad timing, and it probably shouldn't have been a relationship show, but I felt we needed one for Kira. And actually, I think it was one of our better romantic shows''." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Nana Visitor didn't really like this episode because she feels that Kira acts out of character. For one thing, Visitor felt that Kira was well over the death of Bareil, and for another she felt that Kira would never get so involved with a man she had only just met. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Captain Boday is mentioned for the third time in this episode, having previously been referred to in and , where it was revealed that he and Jadzia Dax had had dinner together several times. *The logo of Triskelion (from ) appears on a cargo crate in this episode. *When Kira points out to Quark that he has had an orb experience, she is referring to the episode . *The opening scene as shot was different from the opening scene that aired, but it had to be cut for timing reasons. Originally, the episode opens in Kira's quarters, with Kira and Jadzia Dax looking at Ziyal's paintings. Dax points out that Kira still misses Ziyal, to which Kira answers, "I'll get over it. Death and I are old friends." Dax then suggests that Kira bring Death to dinner. They get up and leave the room, and the scene then picks up in the corridor as seen in the finished episode. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *A cut line from the script would have revealed that Worf served aboard the starship Hawk as an ensign. The line also stated that the Hawk was hit by an unknown anomaly on Worf's second day out of port. *Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) does not appear in this episode. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 6.4, . *As part of the DS9 Season 6 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *John Towey as Vedek Ossan *Philip Anglim as Bareil Antos (mirror) Co-Star *Scott Strozier as a Bajoran security deputy (credited as "Security officer") References Boday; Kira Nerys (mirror); Trag'tok |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Erkenntnis es:Resurrection nl:Resurrection